


The couch of life

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Married Couple, Married Sex, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara really loved her couch but Lena's was just so much better





	The couch of life

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Couch

Kara loved her couch for so many reasons. It was where she’d watched herself on tv for the first time as Supergirl, where she’d had so many heart to heart talks with her sister, where she’d talked to alex when she didn’t remember who kara was, and where she’d shared many game nights with friends. It’s safe to say it was one of her favorite places to be. Until recently it was her favorite couch in the world and nothing could compare. But then she’d gone to L-corp and found another couch that stole a place in her heart. 

Now it wasn’t the level of comfort of Lena’s couch that made Kara love it. No, it was what happened on that couch. That couch held the story of their entire relationship in it. It was where they shared their first hugs, tears, words of encouragement, words of love, and kisses. But even with all this it couldn’t beat the sight in front of her. 

Kara looked down with a tightness in her chest at the best sight in the entire galaxy. She squatted down and ran her fingers through soft curls and pressed a kiss to a warm forehead. She unclipped her cape and draped it over the small frame asleep on the couch which she watched prompty snuggle into it.

“Kar why don’t you just take her home?” She turned and met her wife beautiful green eyes, “I don’t want to wake her up. Plus we both know she’ll want you when she eventually wakes up.” It was true, their daughter always wanted to snuggle with Lena the second she woke up. Kara didn’t mind at all, it was their routine since she was born because they never knew when she would be off superheroing. It just made sense that Lena was the one she would fall back on as a routine because she was less likely to be missing from the household. 

Kara strode over to the desk and leaned back against it, facing her wife. “I thought you were going to be done working an hour ago.” She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a questioning eyebrow (that she’d learned from her wife over the years). With a sigh lena pulled the hair tie out of her hair, “I had every intention of being home an hour ago. But then there was a problem downstairs in Research and Development that I had to tend to and my paperwork didn’t get finished.” “It’s really a shame nobody else can do anythinggggg around here,” she said with exaggeration and a smirk gracing her lips. Lena rolled her eyes, “They could but I don’t trust just anyone darling.” “If you did we could be at home. And she’d be asleep in her room… and we could have time to ourselves.” 

It only took one look into those piercing green eyes she loved so much to know the effect she was having on her wife. She could see less green as her pupils dilated and a light flush was working its way up her chest and neck. “I’m just pointing out facts babe,” the super said with a smirk. “It’s not fair when you imply we could be having sex, especially when you’re in literal spandex. Don’t you have something else to do?” 

With a laugh Kara moved off the desk and bent behind her wife’s chair, lips at her ear, “The only thing I’m in the mood to do is you babe.” A groan escaped red lips as the super started leaving open mouth kisses on her neck. “Kar, we can’t. Lexie… she’s right there…” Her argument was valid but it would honestly only take her thirty seconds to fly them all home if she needed to. In one quick moment she’d scooped up her daughter and tucked her into the bed Lena had in a back room attached to her office. 

“I’ll keep an ear out for her to make sure she doesn’t wake up,” she informed her as she went back to kissing her wife’s neck while dropping them onto the couch. Fingers laced into blonde locks and Kara groaned against her neck. “Faith close the curtains.” “Yes Mrs. Luthor,” the AI responded and instantly the room darkened as the outside world was shut off from what was happening in the office. 

Kara kept up her path down Lena’s neck and she gently bit down before soothing it with her tongue. She was rewarded with a strong thigh coming up and pressing between her legs. With a groan she ground her hips down against the thigh and leaned up to meet her lips with her wives. “Lex still out?” A breathless question left her wife’s lips. “She’s fine lee, out like a light.” "Then I'm not sure why we're still dressed." With a laugh Kara started shedding her suit before she managed to get off lena's blouse and skirt. "I'll never get tired of feeling you naked underneath me." 

Half an hour later they lay on the couch with a blanket pulled over them. Kara ran her fingertips up and down Lena’s back lightly and kissed her head. “I love this couch, let’s never get rid of it.” “We seriously cannot let people sit on this, maybe I’ll move it to the home office. I can’t take those asshole white men seriously when they sit here and I think about my wife naked on it.” “If you bring it home I’ll just have to break in whatever new furniture you get for this office.” She was rewarded with a roll of the eyes and a small laugh. 

So yea, she really loved that couch, she was pretty sure there wasn’t anything else that summed up her life better than that couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little piece to write. Let me know what you think!


End file.
